starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mission to Lianna
Mission to Lianna, to publikacja zawierająca przygodę do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40052). Podręcznik wydano w 1992 roku i jego autorem jest Joanne E. Wyrick. Przygody (Adventures) SWRPG wewnątrz: *Mission to Lianna Zawartość *Introduction **In This Adventure **Preparing to Play **Adventure Materials **Adventure Background **Recent Events **Adventure Synopsis **The Adventure Begins **The Main Characters ***Terri Karl ***Lady Santhe ***Phillip Santhe ***Kashan Santhe ***Imperial Advisor Lord Rodin Hlian Verpalion ***Orman ***Darren T. Weeb ***Jenna Lars *Mission to Lianna Adventure Script *Episode One - Shades of Lianna **Summary **Read Aloud **The Fleet **Orbiting Lianna **Lola Curich **The Starport ***Military Sector ***Passenger Termminal ***Private Craft Terminal ***Commercial Docks ***Portmaster's Office **Law Enforcement in the Starport ***Imperial Troops ***Liann Military Guards ***Santhe/Sienar Security Guards **The Starport Proper ***Biblack's Overhaul ***Astromech Heaven - Your Astromech Superstore ***Fronde's Airspeeders ***Thorip Norr ***The Palace of Light ***Shoppingland ***Thant & Sons, Starshipwrights **Methods of Transport ***Walking ***Cab ***Scooter and swoops ***Speeder ***Commutrans ***Flitter **Encounters ***Starport Encounter Table ****First Die: 1-2 *****Starport Security *****Spacers and revelers *****Thugs *****Tour Guides *****Pickpockets ****First Die: 3-4 *****Biblack *****Star Academy Instructors *****Barge Crew *****Ayehe Twi'lek Dance Troupe ****First Die: 5-6 *****Orman's Thugs *****Darren T. Web *****Jenna Lars *****Amantha Fetz *****Old Enemy *****Stormtroopers ***Starport Rumor Table ***Orman's Sky Palace ****The Bar ****The Stage ****Restrooms ****Prop Room ****Orman's Office ****Dressing Rooms ****Kitchen ****Storerooms ****Garage ***Sky Palace Encounters ***Low Table ****Imperial Officers ****Old Drunk ****Bounty Hunter ****Young Pickpocket ****Arconan Loan Shark ****Pirates ***High Table ****Spacer's Lady ****Santhe Employees ****Commercial Pilots ****Dancer ****Meeting with Jenna Lars ****Contact ***The Imperial Hotel ****Encounter: Meeting with Terri Karl ****A Plan of Action ****A Trip to the Country, or What Happens if the Players Leave Lola Curich by Land *Episode Two - Corporate Webs **Summary **Santhe/Sienar Technologies **Plan **The Security System ***Security Mainframe ***Actions ****Motion Detectors ****Laser Sensors ****Heat Detectors ****Automatic Lasers ****Stun Gas ****Santhe Security Droids **Santhe/Sienar Technologies by Day **Santhe/Sienar at Night **Gamemaster Note ***Ground Floor ****The Lobby ****Security Room ****Security Mainframe ****Administrative Personnel ****Employee Center ****Conference Room ****Commissary ****Presentation Room ****Executive Dining Room ****Emergency Stairwell ***Floors ****Floors 2-4 ****Floor 5 (Restricted) ****Floors 6-10 ****Floors 11-18 ****Floors 19-24 ****Floors 25-27 ****Floors 28-34 ****Floors 35-38 ****Floors 39-41 ****Floor 42 (Restricted) ****Floor 43 (Restricted) ****Floors 44-49 ****Floors 50-53 ****Floor 54 (Restricted) ****Floors 55-56 ****Floor 57 (Restricted) ****Floors 58-64 ****Floor 65 (Restricted) ****Floors 66-70 ****Floor 71 (Restricted) ****Floors 72-87 ****Floor 88 (Restricted) ****Floors 89-91 ****Floors 92-95 ****Floor 96 (Restricted) **Standard Building Locations **Floor 43 - Lady Santhe's Office ***Lady Santhe's Office by Day ***Accessing the NOVA Files **Floor 57 - Destroying the NOVA Plans ***Floor 57 Locations **Espionage Complete *Episode Three - What a Reception! **Summary **Getting Started **With Some of Terri's Help **What a Reception! **The Santhe Mansion ***Entrance Hall ***Guardroom ***Barracks ***Staff Dining Room ***Kitchen ***Storerooms ***Servant's Quarters ***The Atrium ***The Office Shuttle Entrance ***Reception Area ***Dining Area ***The Black Library ***The Little Reception Room ***The Pool ***Secretary's Office ***Lady Santhe's Office ***Lady Santhe's Suite ****Lady Santhe's bedroom ****Lady Santhe's dressing room ****Sitting Room ****Dressing Room ****Bath ****Elevator down to the office ***Phillip Santhe's Suite ***Guest Suite ***Guest Suites ***Kashan Santhe's Suite ***Kashan's bedroom ***Balcony **Mansion Security **The Party ***Party Rumor Table ***Rumors ***Party Encounter Table ***Low Roll Chart ****Lady Santhe ****Phillip Santhe ****Kashan Santhe ****Lord Rodin Verpalion ****Curious Imperial Guards ****Old Acquaintance ***High Roll Chart ****Servant ****Major-Domo 3PO ****Boorish Alliance Sympathizer ****Twi'lek Acrobat ****Soothsayer ****Liann Businessman **Leaving the Mansion ***The Doormen ***The Private Vehicles ***Dangerous Streets *Episode Four - Escape From Lianna **Summary **In Lola Curich **The Chase **First Segment **Second Segment **Third Segment **Fourth Segment **Back at the Ship **Blasting Out **Other Ways Off World **The Picket Ships **The Warlord **Escape **The Rebels' Plan **Denouement *Mission to Lianna Character Templates Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Star of the Tion - dane statku (Modified Corellian YT-1300 Transport) *Lianna - dane planety *Gamemaster Diagram: Metropolitan Lianna *Player Handouts *Biblack - dane postaci *Gamemaster Diagram: Lola Curich Starport *Amantha Fetz - dane postaci *Gamemaster Diagram: Orman's Sky Palace *Orman's Thugs - dane gangu *Steef - dane postaci *Sandi - dane postaci *Fish - dane postaci *Adon'aris - dane postaci *Destroy or Disable? *Santhe Security Droid - dane droida (Blujay B4J4 Sentry) *Gamemaster Diagram: Santhe/Sienar Technologies Ground Floor *Infiltration *The Mercevian Nagua Method *Wait Until Later *Gamemaster Diagram: Santhe/Sienar Technologies Standard Floor *The Holiday *Ms. Sharockk - dane postaci *Gamemaster Diagram: Santhe/Sienar Technologies Floor 43 *Gamemaster Diagram: Santhe/Sienar Technologies Floor 57 *Cooking Droid - dane droida *Gamemaster Diagram: Santhe Mansion Ground Floor *Gamemaster Diagram: Santhe Mansion Second Floor *Verpalion's Landspeeder - dane pojazdu (Void Spider TX-3) *Escort Speeders - dane pojazdu (Dromor Motors "Escort Speeder") *Lady Santhe's Landspeeder - dane pojazdu (Mobquet Deluxe) *The Catering SpeederVan - dane pojazdu (SoroSuub LiteVan IV) *Kashan Santhe's Swoop - dane pojazdu (Mobquet Nebulox Q Racer) *Speeder Bike - dane *Spicing Up the Conclusion *Skiff - dane *Lola Curich Starport Control Flitter - dane pojazdu (Incom T-40 Flitter) *Audacious - dane statku (Santhe/Sienar Fleet Technologies Lianna-class Corvette) *Reliant - dane statku (Santhe/Sienar Fleet Technologies Lianna-class Corvette) *The Warlord - dane statku (Rendili Stardrive Victory II-class Star Destroyer) *Terri Karl - dane postaci *Lady Valles Santhe - dane postaci *Phillip Santhe - dane postaci *Kashan Santhe - dane postaci *Imperial Advisor Lord Rodin Hlian Verpalion - dane postaci *Orman - dane postaci *Captain Darren T. Weeb - dane postaci *Jenna Lars - dane postaci Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne *Cut-Away to The Star Destroyer Dominator *Lianna - From "The Encyclopedia Omnia Memnose" *Lianna - From "Galactic Gourmet's Galaxy Guide" *Lola Curich Starport - From "How to Do Allied Tion on 25 Credits a Day" *The Tion *The Average Person on Lianna - From "Galactic Cultures - A Visitor's Guide to The Galaxy" *Cut-Away to... 1 *Lady Santhe and the Pirates **2/68.456/3 From: V. Santhe **2/68.456/5 From: Santhe Passenger and Freight **2/68.456/9 From: V. Santhe **2/68.456/9 From: Lady Santhe *Cut-Away to Verpalion's Arrival *Liann Architecture - From "Ethnic Architectural Forms of the Tion Hegemony" *Cut-Away to... 2 *Cut-Away to... 3 *Cut-Away to... 4 Fikcyjne publikacje ze świata Star Wars *The Encyclopedia Omnia Memnose *Galactic Gourmet's Galaxy Guide *How to Do Allied Tion on 25 Credits a Day *Galactic Cultures - A Visitor's Guide to The Galaxy *Ethnic Architectural Forms of the Tion Hegemony Credits *design: Joanne E. Wyrick *development and editing: Bill Smith *additional material: Michael E. Moon, Angeli Primlani, Richard Taylor *graphics: John Paul Lona *interior art: Tim Eldred *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *editor: Greg Farshtey, Bill Smith, Ed Stark *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: Cathleen Hunter, John Paul Lona *production manager: Steve Porpora *sales manager: Fitzroy Bonterre *sales assistant: Maria Kammeier-Kean *administrative assistant: Jeff Dennis *special projects manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *treasurer: Janet Riccio Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)